Of Bandrooms and Closets
by Colors and Irony
Summary: What happens when Neji asks out someone, and someone else's heart breaks? Nejiten, Oneshot


**A/N- Yo, all! Thanks to the success of my last oneshot, I'm writing another one. Yay! Enjoy and REVIEW OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Disclaimer: I'm keeping Naruto in my closet. He and Chuck Norris are becoming good friends.**

**-----------------**(Stop staring at my crappy line!)--------------------

Tenten's POV

Sounds of different instruments flowed through the air. Their origin? The band room.

I happily moved the slide on my trombone, crisply moving to each note, never missing a beat. To my left was Lee, playing a tuba. He wasn't quite as good as me, seeing as he joined in band's second year, but he was better than most for a beginner.

And to my right, also playing trombone, was Neji.

Neji was even better than me, if only by a little. We were awesome friends. We always sat beside each other.

Outside of the band room, Neji was an emotionless shell, rarely talking, never smiling.

In the band room, he was different. Neji was bubbly and funny. He always tried to make me laugh. He could easily lift Lee's tuba, and constantly joked that he was going to drop it on my head. I always laughed, and pushed him away playfully. I couldn't lift it, seeing that I wasn't a football player like Neji.

Most football people were players, constantly getting girls, and breaking up with them days, even hours, later.

Neji, as far as I know, has never had a girlfriend.

And I want to be that girlfriend he has never had.

I loved him so much. As soon as Gai-sensei, our band teacher, cut us off, I resumed admiring his sweet face.

Neji caught my eyes and gave me a smile. Lightly blushing, I shyly returned it.

His leg brushed mine, and I silenced a gasp. My face must look like I have sunburn. Neji's leg stayed where it was.

I slowly tried to move my leg closer.

Then I was interrupted.

"Tenten! What is the definition of tone?" he said accusingly, convinced I wasn't paying attention. He was right.

"Umm… What?!" I started. Some people giggled. I processed what he said. "OH! Tone is the characteristic sound of your instrument, Gai-sensei!"

Gai-sensei nodded in approval. "Good to see you were paying attention." He turned away, and I let out a silent sigh of relief.

Neji fixed his amused gaze on me, mouthing, _Nice. _"Oh, shut up!" I whispered, playfully punching his shoulder.

The director faced the class, grinning. "Good job, class! You have fifteen minutes until the bell rings. You may pack your instruments."

I pulled myself to my feet, and kneeled beside my trombone case. Watching Neji from under my bangs, I disassembled my trombone, and clicked the case shut.

I contentedly walked over to the storage room, and swung my instrument onto an available shelf.

On my way out, I heard Neji mutter, "Sakura, can I talk to you?"

I swung around. She looked as confused as I felt. Sakura was a flute player, with a kind personality. The focus of her affection was currently Sasuke, the saxophone player. She was a nice girl, and she was my best friend.

"Uhh… Ok…" Sakura replied uncertainly. Neji ducked in to the tuba storage room, and Sakura followed, giving me a befuddled glance as she passed.

This was difficult. Should I respect his privacy and leave, or let my burning curiosity overcome me? The latter won.

Under the pretense of looking for a stray pencil, I dropped to my knees and absentmindedly rummaged by the percussion snare drum bags, focusing all my attention on the conversation between Neji and Sakura.

**Sakura's POV**

Once inside, I saw Neji beginning to go red, and a drip of sweat moving down his face.

"What is it, Neji?" I was confused, bewildered, and most of all, curious.

"Ummmmm……" I had never seen Neji hesitate like this. He took a deep breath, and blurted out "Ireallylikeyoucauseyou'rereallyniceandprettydoyouwantogooutwithme?"

I was even more confused than before. "Say, what?"

Neji visibly calmed himself down, and went more slowly. "I really like you. You're so nice, and very cute. Would you go out with me?"

I felt myself pale. Tenten was my best friend. Even thought she never said it, I could tell she really liked Neji. I knew she was listening, and she was going to cry. I could tell by her ragged breathing outside. I heard her get to her feet, and dash away. I had to say something, now.

I breathed in. "Neji…" I began.

**Tenten's POV**

My world was crumbling around me. I ran up to Gai-sensei. The tears were barely restrained when I choked out, "Sensei, can I go to the bathroom?"

Perhaps he saw the oncoming waterworks, but either way, he quickly handed me a pass. I dashed for the door.

On my way out, I saw Neji's confused and hurt face. _Neji….. _I began to cry and slammed the door behind me.

I didn't go to the bathroom like I said I would. Someone would find me there. Instead, I dashed into the janitor's closet, and shut the door behind me. I collapsed between a bucket and a broom, and sobbed as hard as I could.

I heard the bell ring. I didn't care. I stayed where I was, crying out my broken heart.

**Neji's POV**

I can't believe it. I'm an idiot. That stomach churning when I was near her? Turns out it wasn't friendship.

Dammit. I like her, and I totally stomp on her heart.

Sakura? Before I knew Tenten, I thought I liked her. I didn't notice that it was dying off.

That was, until I asked her out.

_Flashback_

_Sakura sighed. "Neji…"_

_She walked up to me and slapped me across the face. I fell against a tuba case._

"_You idiot!" Sakura yelled. "Couldn't you tell she liked you?!?" I immediately knew "she" was Tenten. "She always did! She thought you knew! Now she thinks you don't like her. Don't even try!" she added as I made to deny it. "I can tell! Now GO!"_

_Sakura shoved me out the door. I caught a glimpse of Tenten as I stumbled from the storage room. She looked at me, and ran out the door. I thought I heard her sob as it slammed._

_End Flashback_

The bell rang. I calmly, collectedly… Heck with it, I tore like heck to the closet the broken cries were emerging from.

I cracked the door open, and my heart nearly broke at the scene before me.

Tenten was curled miserably on the floor, sobbing with all her heart. Tears were running down her face, and her eyes were puffy and red. I opened the door some more, and entered cramped closet. I tested the air tentatively. Quietly, I whispered, "Tenten?"

She took one look at me, and broke into fresh hysterics. Saying I was worried would have been an understatement. "Go away!" she cried out, turning away from me. "I don't want you here!" My heart broke. But I must go on.

I walked over to her and dropped to the floor next to her. "It's ok, it's ok…." I murmured

to her, stroking her hair until her sobs quieted down to broken whimpers.

"I'm sorry, Neji." She choked out suddenly.

I was befuddled. "Why are you sorry?"

She looked at me, her miserable, chocolate eyes gazing up at me. "Because if I didn't love you so much, it wouldn't hurt this bad. I'm sorry, I'm-"

I put my finger over her lips. "It's not you fault," I said angrily. "It's mine. If I hadn't been such an idiot, I would've seen how much I cared about you.

Continuing to stroke her hair, I continued, "I never realized I didn't like her anymore. Acting on those nonexistent feelings, I asked her out. Not once did I realize that I loved you instead."

She instantly silenced. Her soft eyes were filled with hope. "Really? You mean it?"

I chuckled quietly. "Of course, you silly girl. Will you go out with me?

Tenten didn't say anything. She was speechless. All of a sudden, she threw her arms around me.

I pressed a gentle kiss to the top of her head. She didn't need to say anything.

**-----------------**(Stop staring at my crappy line!)--------------------

**A/N- Finished! w00tness! REVIEW! PLEASE? OR ELSE CHUCK NORRIS SHALL DECAPITATE YOU WITH A SPORK OF DOOM! MUAHAHAHA!**


End file.
